Vocaloids at War
by Asxcala
Summary: When dark creatures come to destroy the vocaloids they are forced to fight back. Whatever the cost their new enemy must be crushed.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloids at War Chapter 1- Time to Move

Miku continued to stare out over the abandon battle grounds. Her Fin Fal tucked under her arm, above her shoulders. So many had died, and they had died all for the same reason, they had died because she was a terrible leader. She shouldn't have let them die. She had even let _her_ die, Ring, her lover. Ring had died in battle and it had all been her fault. -_Ring. Why did your smile have to fade?-_

She didn't hear Kaito approaching her till he stood at her side. He looked at her, she looked back.

"You're thinking about Ring aren't you?" She nodded once.

"She's always on my mind." She stated bluntly. Kaito averted his gaze.

"I'm so sorry about her Miku." Miku shrugged.

"What did I expect? We're at war." Kaito looked back at her.

"Still, it was my fault she left us." Miku looked at the ground.

"I just wish I could have saved her." And with that she turned and left Kaito to stand alone. He watched the sun begin to rise. Miku must have noticed too because she called out to the others-

"Everyone get up! Get your lazy asses out of bed! Let's go!" Kaito watched them rise. He didn't want to lose them, any of them. They were allies, but more than that. They were all his friends. He didn't want to screw up again like he did with Miku's lover. He would not fail her again.

Rin and Len grabbed their AK 47s and packed up their sleeping bags. Meiko loaded her Colt 45. And Luka and Ia were picking up camp. On the other side of camp Haku and Yuki were putting out their fire. Ruko sat alone rubbing the lingering sleep from her blue eye. As Neru, Gakupo, and Lily pulled up their hair so it wouldn't get in the way. And Miki had left to talk to Miku.

By the time the sun was half into the sky Miku and her troops had their weapons ready and were walking alongside the river to their next destination. The smell of dawn was heavy in the air as well as the moist smell of early autumn. They walked in silence hoping not to be noticed. The empty forest alongside the river lay silent. Not a sound could be heard. No birds chirping or squirrels moving from branch to branch. It was as if no life filled the woods at all. There probably wasn't.

Miku marched in silence her thoughts returning to her lost lover. She looked up at the pale blue skies as if they held the answers she was hoping to hear. Miku glanced over to Rin with her arms wrapped around Len's bicep. She almost envied how close they were. For the one person she loved enough to show that affection was dead. She would never see her love again. That thought haunted her as she returned her eyes to the path ahead. Today she would fight. She would fight for Ring even if she wasn't there with her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloids at War Chapter 2

The bird landed gingerly on her hand. She watched it chirp and fluff up its feathers. It was truly a sight with its ruffled golden feathers. She ran a finger gently down its spine. The little bird chortled at her. She stroked its chin once before crushing it quickly till it lay limp in her hand she smiled cruelly and licked the crimson blood from her delicate fingers.

Zatsune Miku grinned down at the lifeless creature in her hand. Before dropping it to her feet and listening to its ribs crunch under her foot as she destroyed the bird and kicked it away once it lay flat at her black boots. She turned to her new recruit and gruesomely smirked again. The young girl looked away the color draining from her face.

"That, Nagone, is how you end a life." The girl looked at the floor nodding once. Zatsune growled in frustration. It had a whole been a week since Mako Nagone had joined her team against the original Vocaloids. And she still didn't understand death. It was so disappointing. The girl was great with a gun but she never chose to shoot live targets. She didn't get how killing someone could be that difficult.

"I don't get it Nagone! Why is it so hard for you? All you do is shoot the target and watch the blood splatter like paint and cover your clothes. I think it's fun!" Mako's face turned pale again and she looked away. She didn't want to make her mistress angry, but she just… couldn't. Somehow killing an innocent life didn't seem right to her. She had wanted to join their side because she liked to watch thing be killed and was constantly depressed. So she thought, why not?

Zatsune huffed and flopped down on her throne. Why was she on the team if she couldn't even kill something? Whatever it didn't matter, once Hatsune Miku was dead nothing would matter. That stupid girl always seemed to get in her way when singing as a Vocaloid actually existed. And Zatsune hated it, hated her, no longer would she be outshined by that bitch. Now she would be triumphant and watch the girl's blood stain her cloths and cheeks and watch her fall to the ground never to walk again.

She was about to dismiss the unteachable annoyance when Hagune Miku came running into her room, screaming her name as she ran in the doors. Once she got into her chamber she leaned over, clutching her knees as she caught her breath. Zatsune stared at her angered that she had interrupted her thoughts of destroying Miku.

"What do you want, Hagune." The grey haired girl looked up at her still breathing hard.

"I…They…" Zatsune bared her teeth at the younger girl.

"Spit it out!" Hagune Miku straitened herself and stopped panting so hard.

"The-Your armies are ready mistress." Zatsune sat up. She grinned pleased, with herself for thinking of creating an army the way she had. She got to her feet and walked over to the doors.

"Good work, Hagune. Show me." Hagune nodded.

"Of course, mistress!" They walked down the thousands of stairs to the ground level and stepped out under the polluted skies. She scanned out over the billions rows of undead soldiers. Zatsune adjusted her headset and spoke to them.

"Welcome, brothers! I am your leader, Zatsune Miku! Your first order of business, destroy Hatsune Miku and her army of other Vocaloids!" There came deafening screams of approval from her warriors and a grin grazed her face again. Tonight, Hatsune Miku would be dead, and the rest of her stupid minions. Tonight would be her first victory.

TBC


End file.
